The three villains retreat/The Overlord's alliance grows/Ending
This is how The three villains retreat, The Overlord's alliance grows, and Ending goes in The Beginning of the Crystal. blasts the alicorns Storm King is shocked The Storm King: No! This can't be possible! Your magic can't defeat ours! We destroyed the source of your power! Princess Celestia: You can't break our friendship. And we keep telling bad guys. But you all just don't seem to remember. alicorns and Ninja grow bright Pony of Shadows: Uh-oh. The Storm King: We're doomed. Pony of Shadows: Sombra, we must retreat! disagrees King Sombra: No retreat! No matter the cost! The Storm King: We can't win! grow brighter [] King Sombra: You have no idea who you're up against. The greatest villain will come. Princess Luna: The greatest villain? Pony of Shadows: You will find out soon enough. But I'll give you a hint. It's the one you never knew was there in the first place. Wu: About one thing. A good leader knows when to ask for help, but a great leader has the courage to admit when they've made a mistake and the strength to make it right. Today, you've proven to me beyond any doubt that you will be great leaders. Twilight Sparkle: Will be? Wu: I have decided it may have been a bit unfair to thrust this upon you without giving you the time you need to prepare. Twilight Sparkle: sighs Thank goodness! We weren't ready! Discord: Not ready?! So, the alicorns aren't taking over?! This was all for nothing?! I pretended to be very hurt and gave one of the most convincing speeches of my—?! Twilight Sparkle: Pretended?! Discord: Of course! You don't think some "would-be king" could actually hurt the Lord of Chaos, do you? Anyway, as I was saying, I pretended to be very hurt to convince you that you didn't need anything but yourself to be the incredible leader I know you can be. And now it's not happening?! Wu: It will. But when they're ready. Discord: How can she not be ready?! What a waste of a perfectly wonderful speech! Ugh! Honestly, I don't know why I even bother. disappears Discord: I heard that! Grogar: Now I'll say something nice about Oni. Omega, you say something nice about snakes. Aspheera, you say something nice about Ice Samurai. And Ice Emperor, you say something nice about goats. Ice Emperor: Never! is terrified facepalms Overlord arrives The Overlord: Let us hope the seven of you will be enough for my plans. Aspheera: How was it? Ice Emperor: Did they succeed? Pony of Shadows: They bested us! The Overlord: I'd say they gambled and lost! But at least it can serve as a warning to those who doubt continuing with my plans. Unless any of you have doubts. King Sombra: Uh, nope. Pony of Shadows: None. The Storm King: No doubts. The Omega: Not I. Aspheera: Nope. Grogar: I'm good. Ice Emperor: Same here. The Overlord: Then we shall join forces and bring Ninjestria to its knees! evilly other villains laugh nervously as the Overlord cackles as the episode ends